Love Has Been All to Rare In Your Life
by SoulsNeverDie
Summary: During their portal jumping, Emma and Mary-Margaret separate. Instead of being sent back to Storybrooke Emma has been sent back to the time when Hook was still Killian Jones. And much to her dismay, she will have no further choice but to seek allegiance with him. If he is her only option of getting back to her time before time runs out, so be it. (Not good with summaries. :P)
1. Chapter 1

_~*~Chapter 1.~*~_

_Night_ had fallen quickly in this type of land. _Th__e enchanted forest_.

Emma let out a foggy breath and stuffed the compass deep into her side pocket. _Smooth Emma...Real smooth..._She thought and furrowed her brows as she looked around. _And to think I'd never see this place again...Before the curse that is.._

That's right. Emma Swan, the woman afraid of nothing, was stuck in a place hundreds of years ago, clueless.

How she'd gotten here had been much of a blurred memory, and if she tried to think of it. She'd only harm herself.

"Dammit Swan!" Emma snapped at herself as the cold breeze of the land swayed past her.

Biting her lip she looked up from the tiles of the pavement and back to the village. _Her _never to be village suited it better.

Emma decided to let the pain that crept into her drop and allowed herself to savor the moment.

The village lit up by the lanterns, glimmered in the moonlight gallantly, quite perfectly, it looked perfectly similar to the one in Henry's storybook.

She slapped a hand to her forehead momentarily. _It is a village in Henry's storybook..._A knot in her chest tightened again. _Henry._

She failed to get them back to Storybrooke. She _failed_ to get back to Henry. She was doing this all for him. And she _failed._

Emma's shoulders slumped shamelessly, but all was forgotten when she looked back at the village in awe. Each tavern lit, the streets oddly deserted. It had looked cozy, dangerously cozy.

Caught up in her thoughts, Emma hadn't realized the shape lingering just past her at the corner of her eye.

And just like that, the moment was ruined.

Blinking, Emma turned her gaze to fix out a slightly slender form, shorter than her; she concluded.

A light blue silken cloak draped over it as it hurried on much quicker, drawing the cloak closer to it's face as it did a fine job of blending in with the shadows.

Judging by the movements, Emma figured it was a woman, it had to be for it most certainly was not a guy.

Sure enough she witnessed a strand of dark curly brown hair fall from the cloak and woman quickly pulled it back, scurrying into the village.

Being the arrogant ass that she was, Emma followed her carefully.

She eyed the taverns in curiosity when she neared, yet had been careful enough not to lose the woman out of her sight.

Each tavern seemed dimmed and lighted, warm, comforting. Emma pursed her lips and frowned as she slightly tilted her head in attempt to read out a sign which clearly stated in large faint letters. _'Inn.'_

The woman came to a sudden stop beside a dark tavern.

Emma briskly came to a stop as well, though more clumsily than she intended. Her boots clicked against the pavement as she missed a step.

In front of her the woman straightened up quickly and looked from side to side.

Emma held her breath. _God dammit, what am I doing?_ Why did she follow this woman? What made her do so in the first place?

The woman slumped down again and turned as she walked up the steps of the tavern. Oblivious to the stiff blonde lingering in the background.

Once she opened it, Emma could here loud cheers of men coming from inside. Then her form disappeared inside as the tavern door shut behind her.

Emma stood in her spot awkwardly. It only occurred to her that the tavern or pub, hell whatever it was. Was beside the dark, silent, ocean.

"This is crazy," Emma muttered and shook her head as she turned away to leave. Maybe, she just had this thing of following people who'd seemed to catch her eye. Maybe she followed her because her instincts told her to?

Either way something warned her about this place. Hell something even warned her about being out here at night, alone, by herself. Did she already mention alone?

_Maybe I should check out the inn and revise a plan on how to get the hell out of here. _Emma told herself in thought as she shivered again.

Mary-Margaret would well damn scold her for being out here in the cold, at night, alone, by herself.

Not many things ringed her memory about old century villages, but she'd known from a fact that a lot of unpleasant things went around. _Especially at night. _Emma reminded herself. _Rape, murder, stealing, kidnapping...Shall I continue?_

The door of the tavern swung open again and a few drunken, what she assumed to be, pirates stumbled out halfway. Out yelling each other as they swayed from side to side, arms slung around each other. They then tripped clumsily and stumbled a bit more before face-planting into the cement. Not bothering to even move, they lay there.

Emma rolled her eyes, "pathetic." She murmured and finally made up her mind, passing the passed out pirates she couldn't help a smirk. She took a deep breath. Then entered.

Emma observed the tavern.

The pub was warm and smelled of alcohol...Perhaps something stronger? She just couldn't pinpoint what.

Sure she noticed the half drunk men, half passed out knights, bandits, thieves, and mostly pirates. But what _really_ caught her attention was the woman.

The woman's blue eyes sparkled, her curly raven hair bounced as she laughed to something a man told her.

Most likely a pirate.

Emma finally decided to move to her spot and down to the center pub.

Men would start eyeing her if she'd stood there any longer, and she did not want to mention how much they scared the shit outta her already.

"Care for something to drink, love?" The bar tender told her in a gruff voice, eyeing her as she sat down after a small hesitation.

Emma cringed as he called her that, oddly enough, the only person she didn't mind calling her that was a raggedly handsome, roguish, pirate.

Emma silently rolled her eyes, as if she could still here the cheeky bastard clearly in her mind.

"Cider will do," she replied casually and pulled out a few coins out of her side pocket, handing it to him.

"One cider coming right up!" He chided and twirled away.

She rose a brow.

Emma nodded to him gratefully when he came back a moment later and took the cup, briefly observing the cider before she downed it. The alcohol burned her throat, causing her head to spin for a moment.

Then she pushed the cup away from her.

Though it wasn't long before the door of the tavern swung open again, loud stomping followed after loud cheers of men as they parted.

That wasn't what caught her attention.

A very familiar pirate strolled in laughing as he clasped his hands.

"_Ah, here we meet captain!"_ Someone hollered.

"_Where's my beer?"_

Someone handed him a mug and he took a swig, "_cheers!"_ He called and clunk his mug with others. Then turned in her direction briefly.

Emma caught his gaze for a moment, the same ocean eyes holding back mystery and mischief. It was only a brief moment, he turned and looked back and chatted away with the group still surrounding them, the group soon parted as he and his jolly crew strolled over to a table in the corner. Passing her along the way.

She was about to call out his name when she paused. _He doesn't even know who you are yet...Hell he has both his hands, so why call him Hook? _The nagging voice inside her mind made her crazy!

Sure enough not only had he caught her attention, but someone else's along side of that.

The woman she'd followed.

Her eyes glinted as she looked to him in awe, admiring him? Probably.

Yet she too watched Ho-Killian, interact with others.

While her time here, Emma figured it was not necessary to spill to him that she knew who he was. He would find her insane. Because she knew she would if she were to be stuck in the same situation.

Then it happened.

He laid eyes on the, 'woman'. Excuse her if she didn't know her name. And watched as the woman returned his gaze a few times, quickly looking away as a blush threatened to creep onto her face.

_How cute..._Emma thought and downed her drink, as she resumed to watch them.

_Stalker_. She told herself and crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned back in her chair.

Finally, Killian got up and strolled over to the woman sharing a few words with her before he asked her to join him at his table.

Which she gladly accepted.

Emma didn't know how long she'd been listening to their conversation, but it had been interrupted when a frail looking man stumbled into the pub with a stick.

"Milah!" He called out as the crew parted.

She looked up at him, then looked away ashamed.

"Milah.." He motioned to her, "it's time to go." He spoke softly and Emma recognized him right away to be no other than Rumple himself.

He looked more frail in this form, and less...Dangerous.

"Good," Milah replied briefly glancing up at him as she sat down and poured herself another glass of who know's what. "So go."

"Who's this?" Killian spoke with slight interest as he glanced to him briefly before looking back at Milah.

"Ah, that's just no one," she replied as if Rumplestiltskin was really a nothing. "Just my husband."

"Oh," Killian looked to Rumple again with that cocky grin of his, "well he's a tad taller than you described."

Everyone laughed but her.

Emma only narrowed her eyes, having a sudden urge to defend him.

"Please," Rumple begged, "you have responsibilities."

"You mean like being a man, and fighting in the ogre wars?"

"Other wives became honored widows while I was lashed to the village coward." Milah spat, then sighed. "I need a break." She poured herself another glass, "run home Rumple." Milah glanced at him. "It's what your good at."

Killian watched Rumple smugly.

"Mama?" A small child like voice came from behind Rumple and a moment later a cute little boy appeared.

Emma's heart melted. He had looked so innocent and vulnerable. _Much like Henry._

"Bae," Rumple looked down at the child as he spoke in surprise and cupped his shoulder.

"You were supposed to wait outside son."

Milah's smile faltered, soon enough, she got up and grabbed her cloak as she took Bae by the shoulders and led him out. Rumple trailing behind like a puppy.

Killian only watched their retreating forms briefly, frowning.

_Smug bastard..._Emma thought and stretched as she got up and dropped another few coins off before trailing out of the tavern and into the cold of the night once again.

She could think of a few dozen reasons for them to be happy, but she didn't. Emma could care less whether their relationship took off or not.

Her mainly focus was on getting back to her family. To Henry. And she knew just how to do it. So she thought.

Emma shivered against the cold and stopped briefly, trying to remember where she'd last seen the 'inn.'

Sucking in a breath, she turned to go. Sad to say, it was with wrong timing.

The pain of the sudden forced open door was too unbearable. In which it caused her to stumble back, rubbing her forehead. "Ah! What the hell!"  
The dark tall clad stranger looked almost apologetic. Hell, her vision was too blurred at the moment.

"Lass, you should really watch where you go-"

"And you should really watch who you hit doors with!" Emma cut in with a sharp response and straightened up.

"Have I not done that already?"

Wait...That voice.

No, no, no! Oh dear god no!

Her head quickly snapped up to meet a pair of deep blue eyes.

Her apologetic stranger was no more than a pirate dressed in leather. And not only that. Killian Jones himself! Give this guy a round of applause.

He rose a brow at her, genuinely amused after witnissing the color drain from her face.

"Are you alright?" He asked now more concerned. "I didn't hit you hard enough, did I?"

Why on so many occasions did that sound so wrong? And who the hell was he to go around being nice to her after the scene he displayed in the tavern?

"I'm fine." She replied. Not only was Emma tired and frustrated. She was angry with him. But was it really his fault she winded up in this mess? Of course not.

"Any way to make it up m'lady?" Was that a wink?

She sighed in defeat. Emma by now couldn't care less about him or his ways. She wanted him to leave her alone. She wanted sleep.

"Take me to the nearest inn." Emma said.

His brows rose further as his lip twitched up into a smirk. "Well, I'm flattered that you think so highly of me. But love, we've only met each other. I'm not interested."

She shot him a pointed look. "_Not like that_. I mean take me to the nearest inn. I want to go to sleep." Emma shoved past him. "You know what? Never mind. Hell to that. I'll find the inn on my own!"

"Lass?"

"WHAT?"She spun around.

Killian made a gesture. "Inn's that way."

"I knew that." Emma snapped walking back past him again.

"No you didn't."

"Shut up."

He smirked as he rested a hand on the hilt of his cutlass. " Darling! I didn't even get your name!"

"That's because I didn't give it." Her response echoed through the silent night before she disappeared around the corner.

Fiery little lass, wasn't she now? It was alright. Killian loved a challenge.

That said. He turned and sauntered back into the tavern.

**I know I wanted to do a sequel to Second Star to The Right. But as of now, I don't have many ideas. I can't promise a day it'll be published but it'll be soon ;) Anyways! Enjoy. Reviews wouldn't hurt.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Emma did not get much sleep that night. Nightmares plagued her dreams through and through.

A loud knock jolted her awake, startled, she rolled off her bed and ended up hitting the floor with a loud thud.

The knock came again relevantly louder.

"Coming!" Sitting up, Emma rubbed her forehead, groggily blinking away sleep. She took her time to get up and to drag herself over to the door.

"Yes?" She opened to a short man.

"Sorry to deprive you of yer sleep, miss. But he wanted me to give you this."

He? Who's he?

Emma's about to pester him into further detail when he reached out and grabbed her wrist. He merely placed a neatly folded note into her outstretched palm before closing it with a pat.

"G'day m'lady." With a wave, he turned. Back now to her. Feet shuffling against the wooden floor. He made a quick escape.

"Wait!" She called out.

No use in that...He was long gone now.

"Nice to meet you too." Emma uttered a witty reply, retreating back into her temporary room where sleep was deprived moments before.

She let the door click shut behind her, before she had the chance to read it.

Unfolding it, she slowly walked along her room. A frown just visibly forming. _Come to my vessel. -Killian Jones._

Her grip on the note tightened.

Who was he to make such ominous requests? Did he really think that an apology would immediately sweep her off her feet and she'd come running straight back into his arms?

_No._ Emma shook her head. _Not a chance._

She folded the note and stuffed it into her pocket, letting out a huff. She then marched over to the window and drew the curtain. Immediately her gaze swept over the village below.

Killian was no where to be seen among the forest of crowded bodies. She'll give him credit to that.

Well...What was she supposed to do now? Carry out his request and go down to his ship? Hell no. The last thing Emma needed was to be abducted by a band of idiot pirates.

Emma backed from the window and turned for a long dramatic silent pause. "Screw that." She slipped her boots on before marching out the door.

She was met with a soft breeze once she stepped out of the inn. All of Emma's instincts told her to turn back, and pretend she'd never received the message.

_You've come this far..._A little voice at the back of her head reminded her.

The morning sunlight settled for the village. People passed by, carrying on with their daily lives as if they never bothered to notice her. A prentice and lively atmosphere about them.

Ok, so what if Emma did have second thoughts about this village? Maybe. When this was all over. Then maybe she'd have a chance here.

After a long moment, she shook her head and started on. This fairytale crap was getting into her head.

The wheels of a cart were to be heard nearby as someone huffed and pushed their cargo. A wail of a child rose not so far off.

Stuffing her hands deep into her pockets, Emma felt for the compass. The cool metal brushed her palm.

Relieved to find it there, she let out a breath and swept through the crowds. Quickening her steps.

The new sights and smells pleasantly danced around her until she'd reached port.

Her gaze swept over the port to find one single ship docked.

It was brown with red, yellow, and blue.

A band of what she assumed to be pirates walked up and down it's plank. Loading and unloading cargo. While others swept across the deck. Checking the canyons, gunpowder, and weaponry. Some even tightened ropes. Loud cheers and shouts came from them.

Emma stopped when she heard a voice above the rest.

"On your feet for the Captain!"

A visible frown formed. And as she started walking onward toward the ship again, the voices grew genuinely closer.

She could now see two men haul a smaller man up to his feet. One roughly shoved a stick at him before the two resumed their work.

"I-I remember you! From the bar!" He wobbled, pointing to a tall dark leather clad pirate. Who was quickly assumed to be the captain...Killian.

Emma clutched her fists as she stormed up to the plank. Now exposed to not only the crew. But the captain himself.

Oddly enough the crew hadn't seemed to mind her presence as they went along with their business.

"It's always nice to make an impression." He replied. His crew murmured a chuckle.

"Where are my manners," uncrossing his arms, he straightened up, "we haven't been formerly introduced. Killian Jones."

She felt a sudden pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. Emma struggled against them only to find much to her dismay the grip tighten.

She quickly kicked at dead air as she felt herself being lifted and dropped roughly onto the deck of the ship beside the small man.

All eyes were strained on her now.

"...Aboard my ship."

If looks could kill her glare was definitely the deadliest.

"What are you doing aboard my ship?" Killian repeated his previous question. Now fully ignoring the small man beside her.

"You sent for me."

"Aye," he gave a signaling nod, "that I did."

Before Emma had time to register, cold pairs of hands closed around her wrists. Forcing her to her feet, giving her the time make a glimpse of two scruffy men who now restrained her.

"You sick bastard! Tell them to let me go!" Emma's gaze shot back to Killian in alarm as they dragged her off.

He ignored her request, simply glancing back down at the small man again.

"You have my wife..." He reasoned.

"I've had many man's wife."

Another chuckle erupted among the crew. Their voices trailed off to something Emma couldn't quite catch as the two dragged her below deck and shoved her into a cramped room.

"The Captain will speak to ye shortly." One informed her in a gruffy voice before he slammed the door.

Behind the door, their angry muffled voices trailed away.

Emma was left alone once again. Feigning silence.

She walked over to the door to make her quick escape. Sadly. It was locked. _God damn it._ She twisted the door knob, giving the door a jolt. Nothing.

Suddenly the door abruptly opened. Emma stumbled back.

"Not quite the introductions." He strolled in.

"No." Her gaze followed him. "Let me go."

The captain stopped. Back to her. "Afraid that's not possible, luv."

She knew it. It was a trap, yet Emma had been quick to fall for it.

Anger slowly rose inside of her. "Let. Me. Go. Hook." Emma gritted.

Killian spun around. Brows knitted. Gaze hardened. "What?"

She was about to make a snarky response when a sudden pain jolted her and rippled through her side. Emma reached out and clutched her side. Her hand soaked into something so sickly warm and sticky. She dropped to her knees in agony.

"Bloody hell!" Emma saw him shuffle across the room over to her before her head hit the floor.

"_Weigh anchor! Weigh anchor! Fight back mates!" _She could muster him call out into the hallway. He crouched to gently cradle her into his chest.

Those pair of haunting blue eyes stared back at her before her world darkened.

_Time's running out..._

_Time's running out..._

_Time's running out..._

Something merely whispered.

Darkness. Emma was surrounded by endless darkness. She looked to and fro.

"Where the hell am I?"

Silence.

"Ok...Well that was useful."

_Your only hope of getting back has fallen into the wrong hands. Get it back before your time runs out._

What the actual fuck?

Before she could pester, the ground around her disappeared. Down she fell into an eternal endless darkness.

Emma jolted awake as cold water made contact with her face. Struggling to sit up, she bit back a yelp.

"Easy there." A strong voice pursuited.

A woman hovered above her. Dark brown curls bouncing.

She further sat up. "Where am I?"

"Aye, on the Jolly Roger." The woman confirmed. Resting her hands on her hips.

"I'm well aware of that." Her brows furrowed. "What happened?"

"You were hit with an arrow. We were attacked." Her gaze hardened for a moment. "Luckily I got the arrow out in time. You'll be fine." She gave a genuine nod. "How are you feeling?"

"Other than feeling like I've run through hell and back? Fine."

The woman's shoulders relax for a seering moment, she walked over to a bowl, picked it up, walked back. "Drink." She instructed, setting it down upon her lap.

Emma studied the woman.

She was wearing more of an appropriate pirate garment. Blue eyes gentle with a touch of a bright fire in them.

"Thank you." Emma lifted the bowl up to her lips, feeling a slight tingle of bitterness, she swallowed, then set the bowl down.

Lifting herself up with her elbows, Emma slid her legs off of the bed, and properly sat up. Pain pricked her side almost immediately.

"Woah, woah, woah!" The woman rushed to her side. "You need to rest."

She shook her head stubbornly. "I've faced worse. I'm fine." Showing her that she was indeed fine, Emma stood up and limped across the room and headed out the door, back up to the upper deck.

Bleak sunlight hit her face as she emerged from below.

Immediately, she squinted, peering around. Much to her horrors. She was surrounded by miles of ocean.

_No._

"No, no, no, no!" Emma fastened her steps across the deck. Voice just cracking as she reached the rail and gripped it. "NO!"

No land in sight. No ports. No nothing...

Then she felt for her compass. Much to her dismay to find it gone.

Her eyes widened and then narrowed when it came into realization. Emma let go of the railing and whipped around. "Jones!"

Killian was surprised she'd called him. "What is it, love?" He asked straightening up with the same hard stare.

"My compass, if you please." She merely outstretched her hand.

He rose a brow in response. "What compass?"

"Don't play stupid with me Hook!" Emma snapped. "I know you have it."

"Bugger off, invalid. I do not have your bloody compass! I am not this Hook you keep mentioning of!"

That happened...

She stepped closer. "Then where is it? Huh? And tell me? Why are we in the middle of an ocean? I did not plan on being trapped here with pirates!"

"We WERE BLOODY ATTACKED FOR THE LAST TIME WOMAN! If you do not care to join me and me crew as I so kindly called you for. Then you can walk the bloody plank and pray that whatever finds you takes pity upon your soul!"

Emma clutched her fists but made no further movement to speak. She shot him a final glare before she turned sharply and stormed back below deck. Slamming the door behind her with a loud thud.

"Killian...You should've been a little nicer to her." Milah warned, casting him a pointed look.

His whole bloody crew soon joined in.

He gritted his teeth, visibly muttering something inaudible under his breath before following her.

Three loud bangs were heard from the door to the crew's quarters once he'd gotten to the bottom.

He knocked again only to have Emma sharply open the door. "WHAT?"

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"GREAT."

"GOOD."

"FINE." She slammed the door in his face.

Killian grimaced as he retreated back to the upper deck where Milah and half his crew stood amused.

"Happy?" He was no where to being amused to that point.

Milah shook her head and got back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Emma let out an exasperated sigh and kicked her feet back, tilting her head upward.

The other hammocks lay unsettled before her. They rocked to the side, and with them a rythmatic pattern of creaks followed through the cramped, lifeless, room.

Her brows ceased. She was sure this room was ages older than her. If not, _centuries. _

"Welcome to the carribeans..."

The door gently opened. Emma rolled her head over.

It was Milah.

The woman was hesitant at first, but surely enough stepped into the room.

"How are ya feeling?" she asked; stepping over to her with a plate of fruits.

"I've had worse," Emma answered. She pulled herself up into a sitting position ( she found it infuriating.)

"Glad to see yer up 'n about." Milah said. She set the plate down upon her lap.

She eyed the fruit. "...thanks."

They fell into awkward silence.

"So..."Milah began; arms crossed over chest. "Judging from your décor, I gather you're not from around here?"

"Nope." Emma replied and slid her legs over the side of the bed. "I'm not even from this time...I wasn't supposed to be here to begin with."

"Oh."

She winced as she set the plate of fruits down upon the wooden floor.

"And the Captain? Not annoying you now, is he?"

"He's...interesting."

She stared at her, smiling. "Mind him, you. 'is not so bad once ya warm up to him."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Its true! He's actually...well..."she trailed off, sitting down.

Emma raised her brows. She rested her elbows upon her knees.

"You don't know the guy. You don't know what he is capable of, or what his motives are. He's done many things. Bad things."

"That isn't all true, Killian has a reputation, but I know him well enough. He is a Captain at that. He'll do what he must to keep his men in order."

"Lie, cheat, murder?" Emma countered.

The silence returned; their own breathing and the chants from above accompanied it.

"He's a good man. Lass, he has a heart. I believe he can change for the better." Milah acknowledged.

"He's a psycopath." Emma mumbled under her breath. "But do you love him? I mean, look around." Slowly she stood. "The guy's lurred us onto his..." Emma searched for the right word.

"Vessel."

"Right." She made a gesture.

"A story for another time...perhaps."

"Yeah, well," she turned her back to her, searching. "I don't do time lady."

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Looking." she grunted a response. Emma crouched, scooped up a stack of books, then twisted around to her again.

She tilted her head to one side, pursing her delicate lips. "For what?"

"If we're to retrieve that compass, we'll need the information we can bargain for- a hand please?"

"I do not follow..."Milah said. She took the books away from her grasp.

Emma let out a huff. She straightened up and patted herself down. "As you've mentioned earlier...I'm not from this realm, thanks for asking. That compass-the one stolen from me. I'm not sure what to do with it but I have a guess that it will help me." She paced about with hand gestures. "I need answers. Real ones. And without it, I have no way of getting back." Emma stopped. "Unless..."she looked over.

"Unless what?" Her brows lowered.

"Would the Captain happen to know?" She stared at her.

Milah looked dumbfounded for a moment. She straightened her skirts. "I'll ask him...later." There was a pause.

Emma sighed, rubbing her temples. "That won't do me any good. I need to get ba-"

"Why is it so important?" Her question startled her into silence. Milah didn't mean to sound offensive. Genuinely curious.

"Excuse me?" Emma shot a you-can't-be-serious-look her way. Which the other woman idly ignored.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Mind my asking...but why is it important that you get home?"

She turned away, biting her lip. Emma let her eyes linger on the floor for a short period of time. She remembered her mother's fearful eyes as they were ripped away from each other. The deafening sound of the portal closing in on her. Mary-Margaret screaming her name. The darkness. The fear. And then her son's warm brown eyes, and the way they lit in excitement as she called him in for 'Operation Cobra'. Then she remembered Cora. Her menacing smile, dark eyes, repulsive and wild. _No. _Dread overcame her. They were in trouble! All of them! The town, her family, her friends, her son...oh god! Henry. She needed to get back! She _needed _to. Her son. What would she do with him?

Emma suddenly whipped around. Her eyes bulged.

Milah jerked in startle, taken aback.

"My son is in Storybrooke! He needs _me_."

"You have a son?" She stared at her in awe. For a moment, an uneasy shadow fell over her gaze. In a blink, it was gone.

She nodded in grimace. "The place where I'm from." Emma turned away to stare at a wall. She needed a plan. She needed a way off this _damn_ ship. She needed help from the only person who would will it. She needed to find Rumplestiltskin. "We need to find-"

"Milah, I need yo-" a voice interrupted them. A door creaked open as the Captain himself poked his head in (the last person she wanted to see.) He paused, and stared at them both. "Was I interrupting something?" There was no doubt of curiosity in his gaze. But also genuine worry.

Emma looked away and Milah looked up with the sweetest smile. "Not at all, Captain. What may I assist you in today?"

"I want you to dine with me." Milah nodded and got up. "I hope you don't mind." She looked over at Emma with apology as she crossed the room.

The blonde looked back with a troubled smile. "Not at all, go ahead." Emma waved her hand around for emphasis.

Killian held the door open as the brunette brushed past him.

"Need something...captain?" She rose her brows. She felt his gaze pierce her.

"Go dine with the crew, after all-it would be a waste to dispose of that delicate body of yours. Cast into the sea. A waste indeed."

Emma sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "What do you want?"

"Oh, lass, is that anyway to talk to your Captain?" He smiled at her. Instead of teasing, it was cold.

"You're not my Captain."

He crossed the room and bent. "As long as you're on my ship, I make the demands. You follow them." His voice lowered to her ear, cold, just like the rest of the bastard. "Did I make myself clear, Swan?"

She remained silent.

"I said." Killian repeated, forcefully lifting her chin to meet his gaze. "Did I make myself clear?"

Emma glared at him. "Yes."

He searched her eyes for lies. Satisfied at last. Killian released her chin and straightened up; a smile plastered across his face, he schooled his features. "I'm glad we're both on the same page, love. Now be a good lass and go join the crew." He turned and left for the door. "Oh and Swan?" Killian looked back at her. "I do hope you get better." The door clicked shut.

She smiled menacingly at the door. Her hands closed into fists. _Buddy, you have no idea what I am capable of. _

Emma had a wonderful imagination of her throttling him in his sleep. The happiest day of her life.

She sighed. "Your wish is my command _Captain_." Emma replied to the air; tone mocking. She dragged herself across the room and out to join the rest of his lovely crew.

"How long have you been here?" she couldn't help but wonder to the old guy. Emma decided it was best to sit beside him after she'd dragged herself around the deck. Unsure for once. That and his 'lovely' crew weren't so friendly after all.

His name was Fiesel. At least that was her speculation...or was it Weasel?

She decided him the moment she laid eyes on him. "Eh...'is a while." He scratched his ear.

Emma rose her brows. "And you're not tired of this?" She set her bread back down on her plate.

"Nay." Fiesel chuckled. "I've been here fer too long to miss any of this."

She smiled and leaned back, a soft sigh escaping her. The view from the crow's nest was quite something. In truth, Emma decided to climb up here to escape the crew's annoying pester. That's when she stumbled upon him.

Pink clouds dotted the horizon where the sun had dipped behind them. It was growing late. The water turned dark as it sloshed and lapped gently in the still night. Rocking the ship. Below, lanterns covered the deck; lighting their faces with a warm glow. Jolly music danced about. Cheers filled their ears. A heavy scent of weak ale lingered in the air, tankards clinked. Was it always like this aboard a pirate ship?

"I've never come to miss this...thought bout leavin', often." His words rang her out of her thoughts.

"Oh?" Emma looked at him. "What changed your mind?"

There was a soft sigh. His face wrinkled as he narrowed his brows. For a short moment he stared into nothingness.

She immediately regretted asking him. "I'm sorry." She frowned. "I shouldn't have asked."

Fiesel smiled suddenly and brought his brows up, chuckling. His eyes danced in delight. "Not yer fault for askin' such an old lad as meself." He went on. "It was the Cap'n. A brave lad he is, took great care of me. I saw great potential in him. Ye should've seen 'im in battle. Took down ten on his own. Proud of 'im till this day."

"That's why you stayed." Emma finished for him. She gave him a knowing look.

"Aye." He rubbed his neck. "Like a son to me, he is. Even past all of his demeanor, I still see a child in him. The look in his eyes."

"What look?" She leaned in, curiously.

He stared out to sea sadly. "The look of a lost boy." Fiesel looked back at her with a smile. "Ain't he bad, lass."

Emma followed his gaze and bit her cheek. She heard enough of that today. A shame she could not agree.

"What about you?"

Her shoulders squared as she looked back at him.  
"Pardon?"

He tilted his head. "Lass, you've lost someone too. I see it in your eyes. Who was it?"

Emma's gut twisted. She stared out to sea again. Its lonely song called out to her. "He's not dead..."she started quietly. "Just lost, and I need to get back to him." The more she thought about the whole situation. The more determined she became.

"I hope you succeed." He understood her reason.

"Thank you." Emma managed a smile. It was near midnight now...was it? She could not tell.

"You best be going now, lass. Sleep it off, after all, ya need the rest." He echoed her thoughts.

"Thank you again, Fiesel. I hope to talk to you soon again. Sleep well." She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and climbed out of the crow's nest.

The deck had fallen silent. It made her wonder how long she'd been up there with him. Emma stretched her legs out and scanned the deck. It was dark, now that the lanterns were out. She was sure she was alone...so she thought.

"Lass?"

Emma jumped and whipped around, her heart thumped against her chest.

Milah rose her hands in surrender. She stepped out of the shadows. "Steady, 'is just me."

Her shoulders relaxed as she drew out a breath.

"You wanted to speak to me?" she inquired, and came to a halt.

"Right..." Emma scanned the deck again. She reached for her arm and pulled her closer. "You know when we reach the next port...so tell me."

Milah frowned and opened her mouth.

"She doesn't." A new voice cut her off, before she had a chance to speak. The scent of rum and sea filled the air. Killian stepped out of the shadows.

Emma froze.

"I was beginning to wonder where you went, Swan." He smiled and tipped his head in a slight nod. "Curious."

Her hand slowly dropped back to her side. She fell silent.

"Milah.."Killian's smile warmed to her, so he softly replied. "Go to my quarters, I will join you shortly."

Milah returned it and gave Emma a sympathetic look. She sauntered away and disappeared out of view.

"Now." His voice made her blood run cold. "What are you planning?"

She felt her anger boil. Emma closed her hands into fists. "I'm leaving this damn ship, Captain. Whether you like it or not."

His gaze darkened as he strode towards her. "No you aren't." Killian pushed her against the mast and pinned her. "What are you planning? Be honest with me."

"_Fine__. _You want honesty? I'm going after that fucking compass! And you aren't going to do a damn thing to stop me."

His face was close to her's. She felt pure rage roll off his shoulders. "Are you bloody insane?"

Sigh...here goes nothing. "My son is in Storybrooke! He needs me! I AM getting back to him. And you AREN'T going to stop me." She growled. "I'm GOING to go see the Dark One."

Killian's jaw clenched, but his grip on her loosened. Regret shadowed his gaze. He looked down.

"Let me rephrase that." Emma glared at him and pushed his hand away. "I'm going to go see the only man who _will_ help me. Rumplestiltskin."

His eyes locked onto her's again. Wide and puzzled.

_Good._ She thought with satisfaction. _Let him figure it out on his own._ Emma shoved his arm off and pushed past him. She went back below deck, and he never stopped her.

**I apologize for the late chapter! I've been busy lately, so I haven't had the time to work on it. Anyways, enjoy! -Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
